<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're a little shit (but you're my little shit) by delicats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984251">you're a little shit (but you're my little shit)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicats/pseuds/delicats'>delicats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Prompt Generator (Haikyuu!!) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Semi Eita is Whipped, Shirabu Kenjirou is Adorable, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and semi is a dumb gay punk who's extremely whipped, he's a little bunny :D, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicats/pseuds/delicats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A falling asleep in Person B's lap. Person B holds Person A close and doesn't move from their spot for hours.</p><p>or Semi being a disaster gay because of his boyfriend!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Prompt Generator (Haikyuu!!) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're a little shit (but you're my little shit)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now if you asked Semi what he wanted to do right now, he would tell you he would want to go to his bed and cuddle with his cute (yet feral) boyfriend <strong>in their bed</strong>. </p><p> </p><p>So why <em> wasn’t </em>he doing that?</p><p> </p><p>Well you see, that cute (and feral) boyfriend of his was currently laying on top of Semi. The older’s back was against the edge of the couch and Shirabu <em>quite literally on top of him</em>. </p><p> </p><p>He lay flat on his stomach - on Semi’s legs - one of his arms encircled his calves and used them to pull the other closer and the other arm had fallen down, halfway down the couch. What made things <em> devastatingly cute</em>, was the fact that Shirabu’s face rested on his thighs. His cheeks were puffed out and <em> oh god he looked like a little bunny </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Semi was uncomfortably seated, extremely <em> extremely </em>uncomfortable but that didn’t matter! How could he when he had a little angel on top of him, restricting his movements. Well granted, said <em>‘little angel’</em> was a little brat who could overthrow Satan if he tried, when he was conscious. </p><p> </p><p>Though despite that, it made Semi feel special. Only <em> he </em> got to see the other like this. All cute and vulnerable and <em> fucking adorable. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>Oh fuck. </em>Tendou was right! He is whipped.</p><p> </p><p>Semi let his slender fingers run through Shirabu’s soft and fluffy caramel hair. He sighed contently. This was the life, sitting at your couch reading a Jane Austen novel with your bunny brat of a boyfriend laid on top of your legs, well minus the part that he was cramped and uncomfortable. But alas, sacrifices had to be made when you were gay and <em> stupidly </em>in love.</p><p> </p><p>After an hour or two, Semi felt something move. To be more specific, he felt Shirabu nuzzle his cheek into Semi’s thigh. His cheeks were even more puffed out now! Semi didn’t know that could be humanly possible! But it was. <strong>And it was</strong> <b>the cutest thing Semi had ever witnessed</b>. </p><p> </p><p>So yes, he ended up staying there till Shirabu woke which was three hours later if you were wondering.</p><p> </p><p>Yes he was stupidly gay and soft for his feral boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>And yes he was stupidly proud of it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Thank <em> God </em> you woke up! I felt like my back would break!”<br/><br/></p><p>“Why didn’t you wake me up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up you little brat.” he replied with a small smile and cherry red face, which made Shirabu giggle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>God he giggled! And Semi was the cause of it! This boy would be the death of him!</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>